After School Special
by wheninriverdale
Summary: AU where Jughead greases his hair more than Danny Zuko and Betty Cooper gives Sandy Olsson a run for her money at being the nicest girl in town. (No Danny Zuko and Sandy do make an appearance in this fic). Set in the early 1960s at Riverdale High. Slow burn leads to rapid fire (all the bughead smut you can imagine). I do not own Riverdale or the characters associated. Chapter One
1. Chapter 1

Jughead waltzed into class with a frozen coke in his hands, overly aware of the fact that the bell rang over fifteen minutes ago.

"Mr. Jones, it's about time you've graced us with your presence." Ms. Grundy eyed the soda in his hand disapprovingly. "You know that outside drinks are not allowed in class. Please dispose of it. Now."

He stood up and walked over to the garbage can. Once there, he slurped and slurped until he could no more. "Ahhh. Brain freeze." The class laughed, finding humor in his discomfort. He chuckled along with them.

"Jughead Jones, I said now and you firmly disobeyed me." He took another large and loud sip, air getting stuck in the straw. "That's it. Stay after class today and we'll discuss your punishment."

The class "ooohed," and Jughead tossed the now empty cup in the trash. Grundy didn't scare him. What was she going to do, make him write lines for an hour on the chalk board, or maybe even clap erasers outside in the parking lot? Whatever it was, he'd manage. It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Ms. Grundy continued class as if he'd never interrupted, and Jughead sat there as if he'd never shown up in the first place. His pen spent more time caught between his teeth than actually against the yellowing paper of the notebook he'd been using. And when it was, he wasn't taking notes, but writing short stories and doodling comics. Every 5 minutes or so he'd find himself glancing up at the clock urging the minute hand to somehow gain momentum and move faster. Despite the strength of his hopes, the clock did not oblige.

As soon as the clock struck one, Jughead hopped out of his seat so fast he knocked Betty Cooper's books straight out of her hands. "Could you just watch where you're going?" If looks could kill, Jughead would be nothing but dust. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to pick those up?" Betty looked from Jughead to the books and back to him again.

Jughead smirked and kicked her notebook across the room. "I think you can handle it." And he walked away.

Just before reaching the door Ms. Grundy called out to him. "Mr. Jones, a word?" Jughead leaned his forehead against the doorframe and turned around and turned on his heel. Ms. Grundy was pointing at the chair across from her desk. "Please, take a seat."

Jughead grabbed the back of the plastic chair flipped it around, straddling the back of it with his hands resting over the edge. "Alright, but make this quick, I've got study hour."

Grundy raised an eyebrow and warned him about his tone. "You've been late every day for the past two weeks. Your lunch period ends at 11:55. My class starts 12:00. You show up anywhere between 12:15 and 12:20. May I ask what grabs your attention during those 15 to 20 minutes that you're not here?"

He shrugged. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" Ms. Grundy repeated the word. "Is that all I'm going to get out of you?" Jughead offered her a smug smile and a stiff nod. "OK. I think that settles it. Mr. Jones did you know you are failing my class?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Well, you are. If you keep this up I'll have to hold you back, and we'll get to enjoy this special time together for another whole year. Is that what you want?"

No response.

"This is your last chance Jughead. I've got two options for you: number one come with two weeks suspension and Saturday detentions now through the end of the year-"

"What? That's ridiculous. It's only October. That's like…23 Saturdays."

Grundy smiled; proud she was capable to get a rise out of the young delinquent. "At least you pay attention in your math class. Anyways. Option number two, you get to help out Tuesday and Thursday after school with Riverdale's _Blue and Gold Gazette_. I know you're a good writer Jughead, and you have so much potential that you seem completely unaware of. Why waste a talent like that?"

Jughead ignored her comment. "How long would I have to work on the paper?"

Grundy glanced at her desk calendar and took a deep breath. "Christmas break. But I will extend it if you keep acting out of place. No more interrupting class, no more outside drinks. This is my classroom, and I would appreciate it if you respected the time I get with you students every day. It'd make my job a hell of a lot simpler."

"Touché. I accept." He ran a hand through his hair and held it out for a shake, to which Grundy took delicately.

"Ergh." She looked at her hand, now covered in grease.

"Later Grundy."

Jughead knew how to both make an entrance and when to take an exit.

"Hey Jug!" Archie Andrews was waiting for him just outside the classroom. "What did she get you for this time? Detention all week?"

"Worse. She gave me an ultimatum. I took the lesser of two evils of course. Now I just have to deal Betty Cooper for an extra hour a day twice a week. You're looking at the new writer for the _Blue and Gold_ _Gazette_."

"Damn she got you good this time. Screw her."

"Yeah sure Archie, only in your wildest dreams." The boys laughed, shoving each other down the hall towards the library. Another hour of study time lay wasted ahead.

During study hour Jughead kept to himself. He sat in the back corner of the library near the windows with the same brown leathered journal in his hands. Today was different from most though. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words.

He couldn't get the thought of his new punishment out of his mind. On the one hand, he hated the fact that he had to spend more time than necessary at this shit hole of a school. But on the other, he was happy for the distraction. His punishment meant that the next 12 weeks he'd get spend time with Betty Cooper, Riverdale's pristine goodie two shoes. One word came to mind when Jughead thought of Betty: uptight.

Every day she came to school wearing the same five poodle skirts with matching blouses. The girl definitely had a thing for pastels. Her hair would be tied back with the same golden ribbon, her scalp practically screaming. He never understood how girls enjoyed ponytails, he imagined getting a headache just thinking about them. Anyway, Betty Cooper was flawless, or at least that seemed to be the image she upheld. She was never late for anything, mastered every class she took and participated in about a dozen after school activities. She was nice and she was patient, with a smile that could cure cancer and eyes as wide as the ocean. She got along with everyone, except of course, with him.

"Fuck this is going to suck," He whispered under his breath. Being a part of the after school special _The Betty Cooper Show_ was not going to be easy. But it sure as hell beat spending the next 23 Saturdays with Ms. Grundy. "I need a smoke." Jughead caught Archie's attention from across the room and motioned to the back door, leading to the football field. One nod from his ginger hair friend and Jughead led the way outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty Cooper sat at her editor's desk, carefully organizing the articles that would appear on this week's issue of the _Blue and Gold Gazette_. She took a deep breath. Was it really that hard to make out the difference between to, two, and too? In regards to the article about the new drive in opening up in town…it was.

A knock at the door shook Betty back to reality. When she looked up it was the last person she expected to see. "Are you lost Jughead?"

The boy strutted in the room. "Unfortunately I'm not. Didn't Ms. Grundy tell you?"

Betty was perplexed. "Tell me what? Is this some sort of joke?"

"My dear Betty Boop I wish it was." Betty flinched at the nickname. She hated it. "I decided its time I give back to Riverdale High and start showing some real school spirit." Jughead's grin was toothy and full of deceit. Betty could practically feel the sarcasm as the words rolled off his tongue.

"Get out of here Jughead. You're wasting my time." Betty returned to the article on her desk. She didn't know what aggravated her more, bad grammar or Jughead Jones.

"No can do Goldie Locks, I'm here on official business. Turns out Ms. Grundy didn't appreciate the little stunt I pulled this morning. You're looking at your new writer. You're stuck with me." Jughead fell into the chair nearest to him and flopped his feet up on the desk.

 _This isn't happening. This is not happening. This cannot be happening_. "You're serious?" Betty asked and Jughead nodded eagerly, again with the sarcasm. "But, it's like she's punishing us both. I do not deserve this. The _Blue and Gold_ does not deserve this."

She couldn't believe it. Why would Ms. Grundy release the wrath of Satan, the head of the Southside Serpents, Jughead Jones on her? She would just have to stop by tomorrow afternoon before class and demand a change. Yeah, that's what she would do. She had to; she couldn't imagine what would happen to the _Blue and Gold_ if Jughead became a writer. Did he even know how to spell?

"I'll just wait here until you're finished absorbing all this. You look like you're at war with your own mind."

Betty scrambled for words but could only stutter. "How long?"

Jughead smirked, "How long _what_ , dollface?" He tugged on the front belt loop of his jeans. Betty couldn't help but stare. She looked away before he noticed.

"How long will you be here, writing with us? Just for the upcoming issue? I need to plan this out."

"My sentence ends at Christmas Break. You do the math."

Betty bit her lip and counted the weeks on her fingers. "Twelve weeks? Six whole issues? You've got to be kidding me. But why?"

"I'm failing Grundy's class, that's why."

"So she thinks it's a good idea for someone who, no offense, can't even pass an English class to be a journalist for the school paper? Where is the logic in that?"

Jughead nodded along with her words. "She says I'm full of wasted potential."

Betty snorted. "You have potential? I'd like to see that." In Betty's opinion the only thing Jughead was good at was being bad. And if you thought about it that really didn't make much sense. "I hate to say this, but can you offer up an example of something you've written in the past?"

He pulled out his yellowing notebook and tossed it at her. With a scrunched up nose Betty opened it delicately. She was afraid of what she would find. "It's not going to bite you, you know." Jughead snickered, watching her finger daintily flip through one page at a time.

"I know that," Betty snarled, diving further and further into what she could only imagine was the only notebook Jughead ever owned. The pages were stained, possibly coffee? And the notebook had a strange scent to it. It wasn't bad…just strange. She even kind of liked it. Not that she would ever admit it. "So you like comics, do you?"

Jughead shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess you could say that."

"These are actually really good Jughead. Who knew you were actually good at something other than greasing your hair until it shined?"

Jughead puffed out his chest at tugged at the ends of his leather serpent jacket. "Hey, it takes time to look this good."

With a roll of her eyes Betty tossed the notebook back at him. "How would you feel about creating a comic strip for the Gazette? Of course you'd have to watch your language and make sure it's school appropriate. Make it funny and relatable."

"I'm a greaser. Could I be anymore relatable in this day and age?" Betty laughed, catching herself by surprise. "Do you mind if it's an anonymous column? I'd rather not have the whole school know about this."

She nodded. "I think that's fair. Do you have any aliases you'd prefer to use?"

He put his hands together and clapped. "Archie Andrews, Comic Extraordinaire." Betty shook her head. "Aw man, you know it has a nice ring to it."

"Let's not bring Archie into this," she giggled, watching as he thought hard on a name. His eyebrows scrunched together and he tapped his chin. It was almost cute. Almost.

"I've got it. How about Betty Cooper's Biggest Fan?" Jughead laughed. Betty was unamused. "I was kidding. I have a real name picked out."

"Great, what is it?" Betty asked, tapping her pen against the desk impatiently. She didn't appreciate the way Jughead made a joke out of everything. Yes, he was funny, but he overkilled it sometimes.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see. Promise you won't lose sleep over the suspense of it all?"

Betty laughed, unable to help herself. "Fine. But it doesn't get printed until it passes my approval." She glanced at the clock. "You've got forty-five minutes. Get to writing." It looked like she wouldn't have to go crying to Grundy after all.

Archie was waiting for Jughead at Pop's after Betty let him go. He had to promise her he'd have his first comic strip done by Thursday. She wanted it printed in this week's copy of the Gazette.

"How'd it go Jug?" Archie asked, sitting in their usual booth, smoking a cigarette.

Jughead shrugged. "I suppose it could have been worse. What kept you busy while I was locked up?"

Archie smirked and looked across the diner at Cheryl Blossom, who caught both boys' eyes and smiled. "I think she's sweet on me." Archie shot Cheryl a wink and took a puff from his Winston.

Jughead wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm gonna go grab a burger." He handed Archie a couple quarters. He remembered when the juke box was only a penny per song. Now it was a nickel. Damn inflation. "You know what to do. And pick the usual songs this time. I don't like the Bee Gees."

He walked over to the bar and rang the bell for service. "Pop, my good man, can I have a burger, with everything on it?" Pop nodded and shouted his order to the back cook. Pop was the one adult in this town that didn't flinch at the sight of him.

The bell above the door behind him rang and Jughead turned around. "Oh would you look at that? Couldn't get enough of me during our little _Blue and Gold_ session huh, Betty Boop?"

The blonde turned to Veronica (Ronnie) Lodge who had walked in with her. "I'll meet you at the booth, alright?"

Ronnie looked from Betty to Jughead and nodded. "Say no more."

Betty met Jughead at the bar and ordered herself a strawberry milkshake, with a strawberry on top. "Seriously Betty, we have to stop meeting like this. People are going to start talking."

"And they're going to say what? That you're a loser who's flunking English and needs my help to pass? Oh right, no one's going to know because you have an alias. Call me Betty Boop one more time and I'll take away the good grace of you being an anonymous writer."

He slicked a hand back through his hair. "Hold it right there Betty Crocker. I can't chance my reputation like that. The Betty Boop nickname is officially dead."

Pop brought out Betty's milkshake. "That'll be $.50."

"Go sit down Betty, I'll cover it. I owe you one for cutting me some slack earlier."

"Thanks Jughead. And by the way, Betty Crocker isn't going to cut it either." She smiled her cancer curing smile and went back over to Ronnie. From the corner of his eye Jughead watched, enjoying the way her hair swished from side to side with each step. He wasn't going to let Betty Crocker die that fast.

Once his burger was ready he sat back down with Archie, and now Cheryl, who apparently made her way over while he was waiting up at the bar.

"Hey Cherry Bomb," Jughead nodded his hello before feasting on his burger. He was practically ravenous.

Cheryl nodded curtly in his direction, sliding closer to Archie on the booth across from him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder in an effortless manner of seduction. "So Archie, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, it's a Tuesday, so the forecast is looking pretty dull."

"Plus, he's got homework." Jughead added in with smile. "Right Arch?"

"Yeah sure, I've got homework dated back to the fifth grade." The three of them laughed and Jughead choked down another bite of his burger.

Cheryl smiled coyly. "I was thinking we could take my car and drive up to Blue Bend Park."

Archie snuck a look in Jughead's direction. "I think I can fit that into my schedule."

"Great, let's go now, it's getting dark."

Jughead raised his burger filled hand in salute. "You two love birds have fun now. Don't do anything I wouldn't." And before he had time to swallow his last bite Jughead was alone.

He sat there in the quiet of his lonely booth and stared at the neon sign outside that read, "Open". That was when he first heard the music playing through speakers. "Goddammit Archie I said no Bee Gee's." He groaned.

Jughead took a glance at this watch. Even though it was getting dark it was too early to go home. So instead, he reached into his bag and pulled out his journal, the one he hadn't shown Betty. There, he looked at his comic of a girl with her hair pulled back. What's her secret power, you ask: having a smile as radiant as the sun, so radiant in fact, that it cured cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Jughead joined the _Blue and Gold_ and his column was the talk of the school. It was a series of comics about Riverdale and the rumors that whispered their way through the halls. Betty never expected Jug to be such a gossip, but she assumed that it went without saying. He was indeed the head of the most revered group of guys in school. The greasers knew everybody's business.

He'd settled on the alias of Samuel Clemens and it certainly was fitting. No one except the treasured few he told knew about his little secret and Betty held it over his head every chance she got, especially whenever he used one of the many ridiculous nicknames he had for her. Although, despite his being a constant annoyance, she was beginning to actually enjoy the time she spent with him after school.

"Hey Betts," Ronnie joined her at her table in the study hour. "Admiring your work, are you?" The raven haired girl nodded towards the Gazette lying on the table, open in front of her best friend. "Who is this new Samuel Clemens character anyway?"

Betty made of show zipping her mouth shut. "Sorry Ron, but my lips are sealed."

"As long as this nomad writer doesn't publish any dirty little secrets about me, I'm fine with living in the dark."

"Jolly, because I'll never tell." Betty attempted a return to her reading, but to no avail, Ronnie snatched the magazine from her hands.

Ronnie arched an eyebrow. "Betty its perfect, stop criticizing it. Besides, it's Friday. Are you going to the opening of the Twilight with us tonight?"

"And by us you mean-?"

"Kevin, Moose and I. Come on girl I need you. I don't want to be a third wheel. Plus I've been dying to see _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , you know that." Betty did know that. Veronica had an obsession with the lavish life of New York City. Two summers ago her family had traveled there on a vacation for her dad's business. When she returned she spent weeks gushing about the bright lights and city life. Her daddy had bought Ronnie her first set of pearls that week. Pearls she refused to take off and swore it made her feel like Audrey Hepburn's soul sister.

"Why don't you ask Reggie to come along? That boy loves you Ronnie, you just refuse to see it."

"You really need to ice it on the whole Reggie front Betty. He's not my type."

"Tall, dark and handsome is not your type? You're the only paper shaker in school who doesn't bend over backwards for the jocks."

Ronnie scoffed at Betty's comment. "I am not. And look who's talking. You're a River Vixen. I don't see you getting all hot and bothered in a jock's rag top down at Blue Bend Park."

"Sorry I'm not Cheryl Blossom." Betty joked, tugging at the hem of her cheerleading uniform. "I've got more class than that."

"I'd rather be sassy than classy. So…you'll come then? To the movie that is? I'm so jazzed Riverdale finally got its very own passion pit. We've definitely needed it around here. Life in the River was starting to get dull."

Betty groaned. "Fine I'll go. But you owe some me popcorn and a box of Razzles."

"Can we share?"

"Deal."

"Seriously, what's the point of having a Drive In grand opening at the end of October?" Jughead asked, stomping his finished cigarette in the dirt.

"No clue, but it's perfect. Cheryl will be on my lap before the opening scene. The heat's busted in my dad's old Thunderbird." Archie lied. "We'll stay nice and cozy that way."

"You're a pig." Jughead shoved Archie. "I need to get me a girl."

"Ronnie Lodge is looking quite lonely over there," she sitting next to Kevin and Moose in the back of deep green Chevy pickup. "Go ruffle her feathers."

Jughead shook his head. "No, there's someone else." Without saying anymore, Jughead watched as Betty Cooper strutted across the parking lot to meet her friends. He didn't understand it, but something about that golden blonde hair drove him absolutely wild. The more time he spent with her the more he fantasized about twirling the soft curls around his fingers. He didn't understand where these feelings were coming from but he had no buffer. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't the doll out of his mind.

"Jug? Juugggg?" Archie called his name. Jughead nodded his head in response. "I thought I lost you there for a second. Hey, Cheryl's coming this way; I'll catch you later at Pop's, OK?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Jughead sat alone through the movie. He wasted more time watching Betty's silhouette in the shadow of the film more than the actual movie. Not that he cared, the movie was a bust anyway, definitely a chick's flick. He didn't know why he was there in the first place.

He gave up about halfway through and hauled ass out of the parking lot. He needed a place to get his head straight, so he headed down the street to Pop's. A burger and some fries would do him good.

Pop's was empty, with everyone in town parked at the Twilight. Jughead walked up to the bar and ordered his usual before tossing some change in the Jukebox. Good old Johnny was a quick fix to a better mood. He doodled in his journal until Archie met him up.

When Archie stumbled in he had Cheryl cuddled under his shoulder. Jughead called them both over. "How was the movie?"

They both chuckled. Cheryl's cheeks blushed scarlet, matching her fiery locks. "It was fantastic," Archie said, knowing full well he didn't watch two seconds of it. They probably played backseat bingo the whole time.

"I think I'm going to see it again tomorrow with Josie and Valerie it was so good."

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say. Hey Arch, if you go up and grab the lady a milkshake, pop some quarters in the jukebox."

Archie froze. "Shoot, did you want something Cheryl?"

"A milkshake would be heavenly."

Once Archie was up at the bar Cheryl thanked him. "Archie Andrews may be easy on the eyes, but he's completely clueless when it comes to chivalry."

"He'll get better, he has to learn somehow."

Within ten minutes of Archie and Cheryl joining him at Pop's, the entirety of Riverdale's senior class was packed in the little diner. The jukebox was backed up at least a dozen songs and everyone was having a good time enjoying themselves. Even Betty was there with her friends from the Twilight, throwing her head back laughing at something funny Moose said.

"Jughead what has gotten into you? It's as if you're in a completely different world you Kookie." Archie turned his head and followed Jughead's gaze to the other end of the diner. There, in her pastel pink poodle skirt and matching ribbon in her hair, was Betty Cooper. "Oh. Is she who you meant earlier, when you said there was someone else?"

Cheryl attempted to follow the conversation but was at a loss. "Archie, stop." Jughead forced a glare at Cheryl. "Please."

"Alright, but I'll give you a dollar to ask her to go up to Blue Bend Park with you."

Jughead snorted. "She's not the kind of girl you take to the edge of the river Arch." Cheryl huffed at his comment and squirmed in her seat.

"Maybe not, I'm just curious as to what she would do. Come on Jug, play along for fun."

Cheryl finally found her way into the conversation. "OK, what are you guys going on about? Is Juggie here sweet on a doll? Who?" She whipped around and eyeballed Betty and her friends. "Ronnie or Betty, which is it?"

Jughead ignored Cheryl and agreed. "OK I'll do it. But hand me the money up front." Archie slid a dollar bill across the wet, tiled tabletop. Jughead shoved the damp dollar in his pocket and stood up. He tugged on his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. "Watch and learn Archie boy. Watch and learn."

Jughead's heart was racing with every step he took. He watched his feet while he walked counting the black and white tiles as he passed. It took only 27 steps until he was at their table. He shoved his hands deep inside his pockets and took a deep breath. He could already feel the slap across his cheek that was bound to come.

"Hey Goldie Locks," Jughead greeted Betty with a smug grin. He loved watching the way her face heat up with every passing nickname he threw her way.

"What do you want Jug?" she sounded stressed. He thought a good time at the Bend would help calm her nerves.

Jughead swallowed searching for words. "Do you want to take a drive with me?"

The others in the booth started whispering, all eyes locked on the space between him and Betty. "A drive where?"

"Blue Bend Park?"

Betty looked from her friends to Jughead, a beautiful red hue splashed across her cheeks. He noticed the way Ronnie nudged her, as if saying to go for it. Betty bent low and whispered something in her ear. He didn't catch what she said, but Ronnie made no point of hiding her voice.

"Sass before class Betts." Ronnie winked and flashed a coy smile.

After making him wait a decade, Betty bit her lip and answered. "Sure. I think a drive would be lovely. Just let me grab my coat."

Jughead hurriedly scrambled out of his leather jacket and handed it to her. "Here, take mine. I'm cold blooded anyway."

Betty caught the joke and laughed. Hesitantly, she grabbed his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, basking in the warmth of Jughead's body heat. "Thank you." And they both headed out the door. He led the way, neither bothering to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty followed Jughead to his car, pleasantly surprised when he took the time to open the door for her. "Just a minute," he told her, sticking his head into the car to brush something off the seat. "I didn't want to chance you ruining your skirt from the ashes. Go ahead, hop in." Betty did as told. The corvette may have been beat up from the outside, but the inside was in pristine condition. She could tell Jughead maintained it well.

She watched him slid across the hood before sliding into the driver's seat beside her. He turned the engine over, revving it before taking off. Nervous to make any eye contact with Jughead, Betty focused her attention out the window, watching the town she'd grown up to love pass by in a blur.

Silence hung like a dense fog in the space between them, neither saying a word. Betty kept smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, overly aware of the fact that she was riding front seat in Jughead's rag. If all her friend's hadn't been there to witness it, she doubted they would have believed her when she told them.

Jughead reached for the dial to turn on the radio, attempting to drown out the quiet. "You can change it to whatever you'd like," He said offhandedly, returning his attention to the dark road ahead. Betty shuffled through the stations, settling on one of her favorites.

"June Carter, huh?" Jughead looked over to her and raised his eyebrows. "Any chance you're a fan of Johnny Cash?"

Betty nodded. "I love him. There's something so undeniably raw about his music. He has a talent for creating an entire story out of his songs."

"I can appreciate that, he's my number one go to. I have his 8 track in the glove box if you want to take a listen."

Betty popped in the track and they listened to Johnny as they cruised. She sang along quietly under her breath, noticing Jughead steal glances at her out of the corner of her eye. Embarrassed, she stopped singing and just nodded her head along to the beat of the music.

Not before long, Jughead turned down a narrow drive canopied by evergreens and maple trees. He reached to turn down the radio and pulled into a spot right along the edge of the river. "I'll be right back."

Jughead exited the car and reached up to pull the rag top back. "What are you doing?" Betty asked. "It's cold outside."

"I think you'll survive Betty Crocker. Remember, you're the one with a jacket on in this situation." He laughed and continued to put the top back. She held his jacket closer to her body for warmth, swimming in the scent of cigarettes and laundry detergent. Once Jughead was finished he jumped over the side, falling into the backseat. He patted the leather beside him. "Care to join me?"

Betty bit her lip, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "No thanks," she choked out. "I'm comfortable up here." She could feel his eyes on her, analyzing her body language. She refused to budge from her spot, unsure of what his intentions were.

"Alright." Jughead stood up and swung his legs over the seat, gracefully settling into the seat next to her

For a moment it was quiet. The question Betty had been dying to ask ever since they fled from Pop's lingered on her tongue. "Why did you invite me out here Jughead? Why not one of your friends or one of Cheryl Blossom's many minions?"

He paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "Has anyone ever brought you here, Betty?" She shook her head, about to push him to answer her questions but he cut her off. "And why is that? Because surely boys have asked you."

Despite the cold Betty's hands were starting to clam up under Jughead's interrogation. She looked out over the river and answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've always told them no." Her fingers clutched the sleeves of his jacket, hugging it closer to her body for security.

"That's what I thought. So let me ask you a question, before I answer yours. Why'd you say yes this time, to me that is?"

Betty rested her gaze in her lap, unable to meet Jughead's piercing stare. She'd seen the way he looked at her, catching him when he thought she wasn't watching. She didn't understand what he found so interesting about her, knowing fully well that she was anything but Jughead's type. But the last few weeks he'd been cordial to her, making her laugh and smile despite the constant stress that seemed to weigh her down. She appreciated his company, even welcomed it most times. So Betty shrugged and finally looked up from her lap. "I don't know really, I was curious to see what would happen."

Jughead exhaled slowly, "And what do you think so far?"

She drew in her lip and shifted slightly on the seat. "I'm glad I said yes." Betty shivered in the crisp autumn air. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure of what to make of Jughead. In all the years that she'd known him, she'd never seen the side of him that kept sneaking out whenever they spent time together as just the two of them. There was more to Jughead than she'd thought, and she'd only just breached the surface.

Jughead threw an arm around her shoulder and scooted in closer to her. His eyes were scanning her face, wondering if he'd gone too far by the simplest of gestures. Betty didn't push him away, but she didn't want him getting any closer either. They'd just barely become friends, if she could even refer to him as that. She didn't want to move too fast. And from what she'd heard about Jughead, fast was the only speed he knew.

He wanted to kiss her; that much he knew as he watched Betty take in the view before them. She kept mindlessly biting her lip, completely oblivious of the effect it had on him. He wanted all of her in a way he'd never wanted another human being before. He wanted to know how someone so perfect ended up in a world that didn't deserve her kindness. Betty was absolutely breathtaking, and the way the moonlight reflected in her eyes made his heart go into overdrive.

Betty caught him in his brooding stare. "What?"

Jughead raised a steady eyebrow, instantly directing his gaze to the sky. "I like spending time with you Betty," Jughead said to a sky full of stars and constellations with names he didn't know but could only guess.

"I like spending time with you too, Jughead." He could sense the smile in her voice. He refocused his eyes back to her face, zeroing in on her full, pink lips. Before he could stop himself he was leaning in, eyelids fluttering shut, going in for the kill. At the last second Betty turned her head and Jughead's lips grazed her soft cheek.

Hastily he pulled back. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

She shook her head, unable to meet his eyes. "Will you take me home now?"

Jughead frowned and backed away, noticing the way her hands balled into fists in her lap. He was curious by the act, but not enough to pry. Instead he turned the engine over and pulled back onto the road without another word.

In his rush to remove them from the awkward situation, Jughead forgot to put the top back on. He blasted the heat, making sure Betty stayed warm on the drive home. Again, he flipped on the radio, unable to stand the silence between them.

He shouldn't have tried to kiss her. What he was thinking, he didn't know. Maybe it was what she said, or the way she looked when she smiled at him. Whatever it was he felt like an idiot, swallowing the pity he felt for himself and focused his attention on the road.

After what felt like an eternity he'd pulled up to her house. "Thank you." Betty mumbled, refusing to look at him and rapidly excusing herself from the car.

"Bye Betty," he called to her retreating back, waiting until she was safe inside before driving off.

The clock on the dash read a few minutes past ten. It was too early to go home, so he went to the one place he knew he'd be welcome.

Pop's had died down since he'd left earlier with Betty. He grabbed his bag from the floor on the backseat and headed inside. Archie and Cheryl were still there, along with a few others from school scattered throughout the diner. He waltzed over to them, hands in the pockets of his jeans, realizing Betty still had his jacket.

"So how'd it go with little miss perfect?" Archie asked, removing his arm from Cheryl's shoulder and leaning across the linoleum table to talk to Jughead.

Resisting embarrassment for the second time that evening, Jughead shrugged and ordered a burger. "It was OK, we had a good time."

Cheryl butt in, "Betty Cooper doesn't know how to have a good time."

Archie snorted into his milkshake, in obvious agreeance with Cheryl. Jughead ignored them both and grabbed the cigarette tucked behind his ear. He lit up, touching his fingers to his lips and remembering the way it felt to brush them against Betty's cheek. His face was flushed. He could feel the heat from his toes all the way to the tips of his ears.

Jughead didn't allow himself to hope for much, but in this moment he hoped he still had a chance with the girl of his dreams. Although who was he kidding? Girls like Betty Cooper didn't fall for boys like Jughead Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick A/N:

Thank you so much for all the kind words and reviews this story has gotten! I'm glad everyone seems to like it! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Once inside her home, Betty released herself from Jughead's jacket and snuck it upstairs into her room before her mother had a chance to catch her. Her mother, Alice, was not a fan of the Southside Serpents. Whenever the topic of them came up at the dinner table, which wasn't often, she would scoff and begin to go on and on about how they were scum low lives who didn't give a damn about anybody but themselves. Betty had always believed anything Alice said when it came to the Serpents, but the more she spent time with Jughead, she realized he was nothing like what her mother described.

At school on Monday, things had returned back to normal between the Jughead and Betty. She returned his jacket when she saw him, apologizing for keeping it over the weekend. He thanked her and kept on walking, swinging the jacket on over his shoulders as he did.

What she didn't mention to Jughead was the fact that she'd slept in the jacket all weekend long. Despite smelling like an ashtray, the jacket was warm and inviting, swallowing Betty up into her own little black hole. Ironic as it was, when wrapped in Jughead's jacket she felt safe, even if the boy who owned it was the most dangerous boy in town.

She'd been mulling over what happened all weekend, still thinking it was some weird, twisted dream. She didn't know how to react so she asked him to take her home. And three days later she still didn't know what to think; if she was another conquest or if Jughead actually liked someone other than himself and Archie Andrews.

Needing another's opinion, Betty confided in Veronica and Kevin at lunch, making them swear they wouldn't tell a soul what she said. "Cross my heart." They sang in unison, giving Betty their full, undivided attention.

She went on to explain every detail of her drive down to Blue Bend Park with Jughead. Their expressions were priceless, and when she mentioned the almost kiss, Kevin clapped a hand to his mouth and Veronica clutched her pearls. "What?" she cried, earning the threesome a few side glances from the tables surrounding them.

"Ronnie!" Betty cried, burying his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting such a turn of events."

Kevin interjected. "Girls girls, please! Betty, continue. What happened next?"

She drew her lip in and sighed. "I asked him to take me home. I didn't know what else to do."

Ronnie took a deep breath. "Shut up. You mean you're telling me you were sitting in the front seat of Jughead's car, he had his arm around you, he tried to kiss you…and all you do in response is ask him to take you home? Am I getting this right?"

Betty nodded, the end of her ponytail tickling the nape of her neck, sending a light shiver down her spine. "Sounds like it."

Kevin looked from Betty to Ronnie, his mouth still agape. "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that. Why didn't you let him kiss you?"

Betty threw her hands in the air. "It's Jughead; would you let him kiss you? Actually – don't answer that. You'll kiss anybody." Betty placed her hands in her lap, clenching her fists until she could feel her nails gouging tiny little crescents in her palms. "I don't know what to do."

"Well do you like him?" Ronnie asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

Betty shrugged, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I think so."

"Then talk to him about it." Ronnie urged, Kevin nodding in agreeance. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"No. And remember, this conversation does not leave this table." Betty glanced over into the corner of the cafeteria where Jughead and Archie sat in the middle of a circle full of greasers. She watched him as he laughed at a joke she couldn't hear. He looked up at that moment, catching her in her stare as she looked away. Her previously pink cheeks were now a violent shade of red. There was no way she was telling Jughead anything about her feelings for him. She was still trying to figure them out for herself.

It was the end of November, and Jughead had three weeks left of his time on the _Blue and Gold_. His English grades had improved, solidifying his chances of graduating in the spring. Posted all around the school on lockers, walls and doors were posters for the Winter Dance. Each time Jughead passed one he tore it down, tossing it into the nearest garbage bin. Dances were stupid. Why spend a Saturday night in the school gymnasium with crappy music when he could be cruising in his rag or hanging out at Pop's? There was just one issue: Betty was going to the dance.

He'd overheard her talking to Ronnie about it during study hour the other day. Each girl going on and on about who they wanted to go with, his heart sinking when Betty didn't mention his name – or anyone's name. Ronnie kept going on and on about Archie, since he'd broken up with Cheryl a week ago.

Ever since he'd found out she was going, Jughead's malice toward the dance softened. He even considered asking her – until he remembered the night by the river. He didn't want to risk making an idiot of himself again.

"Hey Jug." Archie called from behind him, dodging other students in the hall to try and catch up. "I called your name like three times. You didn't hear me?"

Jughead shook his head, a piece of perfectly greased hair falling into his face haphazardly. "Sorry Arch. What's up?" Jughead followed the ginger boy outside to the parking lot, stopping to talk between their cars. The weather was unusually cold for November. He shivered in his leather jacket; sure his hair would freeze if he stayed out there too long.

"Cheryl won't leave me alone. I was just using you for a getaway." Archie replied. He offered Jughead a cigarette, the dark haired boy accepting it and striking a match to ignite it.

"Glad I could be of service." He could see his breath looming between them in frigid air. "Want to continue this conversation at my place? My dad's gone and I don't want to miss the new episode of _Leave It to Beaver._ "

"Alright, I'll follow you there."

Archie was the only friend of his that he invited over. Jughead wasn't proud of his family home – if you could even call it that. His parents split up a few years ago, his mom taking his little sister with her, leaving Jughead to fend for himself with his dad. He wouldn't call his dad horrible, just misguided when it came to his family. FP couldn't keep a job even if his life depended on it and he spent more time at the bar with his buddies than at home. Within the last week Jughead maybe saw his dad once – and he'd been passed out cold on couch, a bottle of beer dangling from his lifeless hand.

Sometimes it bothered Jughead how fucked up his family was. He dreamed of a perfect family, with a mom who stayed home and baked all day and a dad that worked a normal 9-5 job to provide for them. He knew that was the reason why he was hooked on so many family sitcoms. Jughead just wanted a boring, normal life with a family that cared about him. But he wasn't that lucky. So instead he kept around friends like Archie, who stood with him through thick and thin.

The two of them had plans for after graduation. Plans they'd had since grade school. To pack everything they had into the back of Jug's car and never come back to this hell hole of a town they hated. He and Archie were going to travel down the coast of the Pacific, all the way to Hollywood to live out their dreams. But as of late, there was another who snuck her way into his futuristic daydreams; a girl with bright blue eyes as deep as the ocean and golden hair like the sun.

Jughead punched the edge of his steering wheel. He couldn't have a singular, solemn thought without Betty's face fogging up his brain and making him smile like an idiot. It was starting to drive him crazy. Desperate for a distraction, Jughead was happy to see his house in the distance. He took a stiff turn into his driveway, Archie pulling in right behind him.

"Do you think your dad has any beer in the fridge?" Archie asked.

"Most likely. Knock yourself out if you want one." Jughead led Archie through the living room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda while Archie grabbed a bottle of Miller High Life from the fridge. Jughead turned the TV and Archie flopped onto the couch, setting his feet on the table. "So, Cheryl issues?"

"Right," Archie took a swig, swallowing quickly. "She keeps cornering me to try and get me to take her back. The bitch is crazy Jughead. I swear."

Jughead opened his eyes wide in feigned surprise. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"She likes – weird stuff. And that's all I'm saying. I just don't know how to get rid of her. It's like she's everywhere. Starting to really freak me out actually."

Jughead placed the soda bottle to his lips, thinking of the pickle his friend was stuck in. "You know, I overheard Ronnie and Betty in the library the other day. Your name may have come up in their conversation."

Archie places his beer on the table and stares at Jug. "What did they say?"

"Veronica Lodge is smitten with you Archie."

"Well I'll be damned." Archie exhaled loudly, absorbing this new information with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Maybe I should ask her to that dance next Saturday?" He nudges Jughead's shoulder. "And you could ask Betty. We could all go together."

Jughead shakes his head. "No. I'm not going to some stupid dance so you can try and score with Veronica Lodge."

"Apparently I won't even have to try if she's already thinking the same thing." He arched an eyebrow. "But why not? You and Betty, me and Veronica. I think it's a great idea."

"You also thought dating Cheryl Blossom was a great idea. And look at you now. Slumming it on my couch, watching _Leave It to Beaver_ with me on a Friday afternoon."

Archie flipped him the bird. "Whatever. I'll ask Veronica either way. Maybe she'll be at Pop's tonight."

Jughead sighed and took another sip of his coke. "It's Friday night, everyone is going to be Pop's."

"Perfect." Once Archie was a set on a decision there was no talking him out of it. Jughead sighed, praying his friend wouldn't drag him into the whole charade. Last thing he needed was another awkward encounter with the girl of his dreams.

Betty stood by Ronnie in the bathroom at Pop's. Ronnie admired her pearls while Betty fluffed the curls in her ponytail. She puckered up, dabbing her lips with her signature Pink Perfection lipstick. "Ready?" Ronnie asked Betty. The blonde nodded her head, clenching her fists in anticipation as she followed her friend out of the girl's room.

The greasers had walked in a few minutes before, claiming their regular booth in the corner of Pop's diner. Archie forced his way through a throng of freshman crowded around the jukebox while Jughead and Joaquin waited for him to pick some songs.

Betty and Ronnie grabbed two stools at the bar near Jughead's table. They each ordered a milkshake and shared a basket of fries. "Do you really think this will work?" Betty asked Ronnie under her breath, playing with the silk handkerchief around her neck.

"Oh my little naïve Betty, of course it will. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Ronnie smiled her thousand dollar smile and fingered the pearls dangling from her neck.

"I mean if you want to be technical – " Betty started, Ronnie cutting her off before she had the chance to finish.

"Stop it. Jughead is so totally gone for you. Anyone can see it. And Archie? Well he likes any girl with a pulse, so that keeps me in the running." Betty laughed and pushed her negative thoughts to the side.

Pop brought them their shakes and their fries, refusing their money for payment. "It's already taken care of ladies, courtesy of the hoodlums behind you." Pop reached back to the counter behind him, turning around with two plates, two burgers on one and a hot dog with fries on the other. "Mind taking these over to them? That way you can thank them and I can catch up with line of people at the register."

Veronica and Betty graciously accepted the plates and smiled at Pop. "No problem. Thank you."

The girls hopped off their stools and headed for Jughead's table. "Goldie Locks, are you looking to add waitress to your resume?" Betty handed him the plate with two burgers, stealing a pickle slice from the side. "That's coming out of your tip sweetheart."

"And what tip would that be?" Betty asked, biting her lip and looking at him under fluttering eyelashes.

"To thank the boys that paid for your milkshake. Nothing in this world is free."

Before Betty could speak, Veronica beat her to it. "Thank you Jughead. We are forever in your undying debt."

Archie cut in, "Well in that case, do you want to join us? Joaquin get out of here, make some room for these lovely River Vixens." Betty felt bad for taking Joaquin's place, but he didn't seem to mind.

Joaquin tugged at the opening of his jacket and ran a hand through his slick hair. "Whatever, I've got better things to do anyway."

As Joaquin fled, Betty and Ronnie grabbed their shakes and fries, slipping into the booth with Jughead and Archie. Jughead reached for a fry from the basket and popped it into his mouth.

"So ladies, you've decided to take a walk on the wild side. How does it feel so far?" Archie asked, taking a biting of his hotdog and sipping from his coke. Betty never understood how people could do that. Take a drink while they were still chewing. It grossed her out.

"Feels pretty tame to me, Archiekins." Ronnie joked, catching Betty's eye from across the table and smiling.

"You haven't witnessed anything yet." Archie said, wrapping his arm around Ronnie's shoulder. "Are you girls going to the dance next weekend?"

Betty's heart beat a little faster in her chest. She noticed the sparkle in Ronnie's eyes at the mention of the dance. She'd only been waiting for Archie to ask her all week. "Maybe, it depends."

"Depends on what?" Archie asked.

"Are you asking or just making small talk?"

Archie looked at Jughead, some silent conversation playing about on their features. Betty tried to follow but was lost. Instead she directed her attention to her milkshake, lazily stirring the creamy texture with her straw and tossing the cherry into her mouth. A thud was heard beneath the table and Betty noticed the way Jughead was wincing in pain. _Boys are strange_ , she thought.

Stifling a laugh Archie spoke up. "Would you want to go with me, Betty, to the dance that is?" Ronnie's and Jughead's jaws dropped almost simultaneously. There was a fire in the raven haired boy's eyes that Betty had never seen before. Her stomach flipped at the sight.

"D-Don't you mean Ronnie?" Jughead stammered.

Archie tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No. I'm pretty sure I know who I want to take to the dance Jug. I don't need your input."

"Betty, he's joking. Don't listen to him. He's just being an ass." Jughead took a bite of his burger with a sour look on his face.

"But why would I joke about something like that Jughead? Unless there's something _you_ want to ask Betty? Is there?" Jughead continued to chew his burger, staring daggers at Archie. The ginger boy leaned into Ronnie and whispered something in her ear, making her smile and her ears turn pink. She nodded happily and took a bite of fry.

Jughead finally swallowed and cleared his throat. "I fucking hate you Andrews." He kicked Archie under the table, harder than he'd been kicked the first time.

"Wait, what's going on here? Is there something you want to ask me Juggie?" Betty crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Not really – but I guess I have to now." Jughead took a quick sip of his coke and continued. "Do you want to go to the dance with me next Saturday?"

"I'd really like that." Betty reached out to grab Jughead's hand resting on the tabletop between them. Everyone at the table was smiling, but none compared to his. Betty swooned at the sight – it wasn't often she saw him smile. Sure, he would grin smugly smirk all the time, but actually smile? A smile from Jughead was a rarity. And Betty loved being the reason behind it.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty scrutinized herself in the full length mirror, shaking her head repeatedly. "Another no!" She shouted past the curtain to where Ronnie was waiting for her. Betty pushed the curtain aside and walked out with her lips in a pout. "It's hopeless." She slouched down on the bench next to Ronnie and pulled on her hair. "Every dress looks exactly the same when I try them on."

Ronnie gave her an encouraging smile. "I don't understand what the problem is. Everything you've tried on so far has looked perfect on you. And that dress you're wearing right now? It screams 'Betty Cooper'."

Betty groaned. "I don't want to look like Betty Cooper for this dance. I want to shock people. This, _this_ frilly little thing will do the exact opposite."

Ronnie nudged her friend in the shoulder. "You don't want to shock people, you just want to shock Jughead. He already likes you Betty, you don't have to try so hard to appease him."

"I know I know. I just want to wear something with a little more… edge, I guess you could call it."

"Why didn't you say so sooner? I know just the place." Ronnie stood up and shoved Betty back into the fitting room. "Hurry up and change. I have a brilliant idea."

Betty did as she was told and followed Ronnie out of the store, their arms linked together as they headed for another shop. The store front windows had a stark white backdrop and all the mannequins were draped in black. Betty had passed the store plenty of times before when shopping with her mother, but she'd never been allowed to go in. "In here? Are you sure?"

Ronnie nodded and tugged on Betty's hand, leading her inside. Every article of clothing popped with color, not a hint of pastel hung on the racks. Betty grabbed a few dresses that caught her eye, desperate to try them on. She clung to her self-esteem, each dress worse than the last. Finally, Ronnie forced a hanger passed the curtain. "Try this on."

Betty popped her head out and thrust the dress back at her friend. "This is definitely not my style."

"I thought that was the sort of look you were going for?" Betty drew in her lip and gave the dress a once over. It was a replica of the dress Marilyn Monroe had worn in _The Seven Year Itch_ only black. Instead of a pleated skirt, the dress was flowy, with a scarlet ribbon tied around the waist. Begrudgingly, Betty tried it on. The neckline plunged, showing off the curves of her breast. She flushed as she looked herself over, loving what she saw. She felt confident and sexy. To top the look off she retracted her ponytail, letting her hair fall in soft waves around her face and over her shoulders.

Her smile was contagious as she stepped out of the fitting room, modeling the dress off for Ronnie. "I think I'm in love." Betty swooned. The silk felt like heaven against her skin and when she spun the skirt billowed, defying the laws of gravity.

"You're welcome." Ronnie said with a devilish smile playing at her lips. "I love being right."

"It's a shame you're not right more often." Betty laughed and changed out of the dress, eager to buy it and take it home, before realizing she needed shoes.

"You can borrow my red pumps. My dress is silver so I won't be wearing them. Also – we should get ready at my house. I think mother Cooper would have a heart attack if she saw you wearing the devil's colors." Betty laughed and swung the shopping bag over her shoulder.

"Can I keep the dress at your house? I don't want to chance her finding it. I already have to hide the fact that I'm going to the dance with Jughead, I don't want to have to hide my outfit too."

"Of course Betty, don't be mad if I try it on for kicks though."

"Knock yourself out."

Betty glanced up at the door when she heard Jughead's heavy footfalls, signaling his arrival. He was ten minutes late but he was holding out a strawberry shake that had her name on it. "You're late."

 _And you're cute_ , Jughead thought but didn't say. "You should be used to it by now." He handed her the shake and hopped up on the desk she was currently working on. Betty sighed and pushed her papers away, taking a sip of the strawberry goodness.

"I refuse to get used to it. Instead I always hope you'll be on time. Although we only have a week left together, so my hopes are pretty much crushed."

Jughead pulled his notebook from his bag and began working on his final comic strip for the year. "Are you going to miss me?" he asked, scratching his pen against the paper absentmindedly.

Betty took a look around the room. She knew no one wanted to be a part of the school paper. Before Jughead came along it was just her and Ethel, rushing to publish at least four articles every other week for the _Blue and Gold_. And debate still sparked around the school, wondering who the comic artist was, Betty having effectively kept Jughead's identity a secret. "Earth to Betty." Jughead waved a hand in front of her, pulling her back to reality.

"Wha – oh yeah. I am." She said, a blush rising in her cheeks, facing her attention back to the article in front of her. "Your articles made everyone actually care about the school paper, instead of using it as a napkin or whatever. I think we're all going to miss you."

Jughead continued to doodle, letting out a long sigh. "Maybe I should stay?" He asked rhetorically. He was already planning on it anyway. Any extra time he got to spend with Betty was worth it in his book.

She shook her head, blonde curls brushing against the sides of her face as she did. "You don't have to do that Jughead. I don't expect you to."

He noticed her hand clenching on the desk beside his thigh and reached for it, holding it delicately in his palm. "I know, but I want to. I'm not ready to give up these afternoons with you, Betty Boop." He tapped her nose with the tip of his finger and her face reddened. Jughead smiled inside, his heart soaring.

"Did you have to ruin the moment by calling me that?" She sighed and glanced up at him with playful eyes and an endearing smile. "Remember you promised that nickname was dead."

Jughead shrugged and removed his hand from hers. "I know, but I think deep down you actually like it, you're just too uptight to admit it."

Betty huffed. "I am not uptight."

"Sure Betty, whatever you say." Jughead grinned smugly. He grabbed for the usual cigarette behind his ear and placed it between his lips, his tongue tapping against the butt lightly. "You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?" He held the lighter up to the end and ignited the Winston.

Betty's gaze traveled to the door and back to Jughead's face. "You can't light up in here. What are you thinking?"

He lifted an eyebrow as the corner of his lip curled even more. "The teachers do it in the lounge room. Why shouldn't we be able to?"

Betty's jade eyes were doe wide and bright. "Well if you get caught," she placed a hand over her eyes. "Then I didn't see a thing."

Her lips curved into a devilish smile and Jughead wanted nothing more than the cup her face in his hands and kiss her. With her hand still on her eyes, he held the cigarette out to his side and leaned forward. There were inches, then centimeters, then mere millimeters and he got so close he could feel the warmth of her breath tickle his cheek.

She removed the hand from her eyes just as his lips brushed hers, watching in frozen panic as he kissed her softly. Just as she began to close them he pulled away. Jughead opened his eyes and lifted his hand to her chin, brushing the pad of his thumb against her bottom lip, tracing the path his lips and taken. Betty's cheeks were painted scarlet.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He breathed, taking a puff from the forgotten cigarette between his fingers.

Betty leaned back in her desk chair and bit her lip. "I think I do. I distinctly remember you trying to kiss me the night you took me to the Bend."

Jughead's face fell in his hand then ran through his slicked back hair, defining the curl at the side of forehead even more. "I was really hoping I could go the rest of my life without being reminded of that night."

She placed hand beneath her chin and arched an eyebrow. "You didn't think I'd forget my _almost_ first kiss that easily now, did you?"

Jughead swallowed the lump in his throat. "Wait, does that mean… was that just-?"

Betty nodded shyly, detracting her gaze from his questioning eyes. She was so flushed the tips of her ears were beginning to turn pink.

Jughead dabbed his cigarette against the cuff of his jacket and tucked it back behind his ear to finish later. "Good news for you Cooper." He leaned in close and touched his lips around the shell of her ear. "I'm a really good teacher."

It was the afternoon before the dance and Jughead couldn't stop fidgeting. He'd never felt like this before. So high strung and _caring._ Most instances he tried not to care, he'd perfected the aura of not giving a fuck.

Jughead stood in front of the mirror on his closet door and lifted the collar on his button up. His hair wasn't slick back in its usual pile of grease, but instead lay atop his head in soft dusky waves, tucking the ever present loose curl behind his ear. A black tie hung loosely around his neck and the top button on his dress shirt was undone.

Archie came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?

Jughead tossed on his leather jacket and nodded, pulling a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. "Let's get this show on the road."

The drive to Ronnie's was quick and full of Johnny Cash. Jughead beat his thumbs against the wheel as he pulled up the curb. "If these were any other girls, I'd say honk, but I think they deserve a personal greeting."

Jughead stepped out of the car, his leather boots crunching on a fresh downfall of snow. They waited at the front door, able to hear the echo of the doorbell ring throughout the expansive house. Ronnie's mother Hermione opened the door and welcomed the boys inside.

"Well don't you boys look just the bees knees." She smiled, leaning back against the banister.

Ronnie was first to descend the steps, a silver strappy heel planting a foot on the top stair. Jughead drummed his fingers on his thighs and rocked back and forth on his heels. Behind her he could see Betty's silhouette following in her wake. His jaw dropped.

Her golden hair shined down a ray of sun, with tousled curls falling in waves, framing her face flawlessly. He couldn't remember a time he'd seen her hair down and he struggled to breathe, thinking she needed to do it more often. His gaze traveled down to the dress she donned and his jaw fell even further. Instead of her signature powder blues and pinks, he was decked head to toe in black with accentuating red. His mouth was dry as he attempted a swallow, enjoying the way her breasts peeked out at the sides of the silky neckline. The skirt came to just above her knees and Jughead's eyes roved over her legs, like porcelain, desperate to feel them beneath his touch. _Get ahold of yourself_ he told himself, shaking the current thoughts from his head and holding out his hand to meet her at the bottom of the steps.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You are breathtaking, Betty Boop."

She raked her eyes over his body, the hint of a smile playing at her lips. "You don't look too bad yourself, stud."

They stood together for a picture, his hand pressing against the small of her back. He thanked Ronnie's mom for being so welcoming and accommodating and led Betty to the car. Jughead held the door open for her and ushered her inside. He knocked the hood twice as he walked around and hopped in the driver's seat beside her, holding her hand beneath the stick shift the whole way to the dance.


End file.
